Arheled Wiki
Welcome to my new tale, Arheled, ''and the wiki created around it to help assist the reading thereof. ---- ''Arheled is a contemporary supernatural mystery story revolving around the small town of Winsted, Connecticut, in New England. Things beneath the surface are forgotten by the shallow people who now inhabit it. Small things and hidden details exist as clues and riddles of a vast and perilous truth, only a secret because so few are capable of its' comprehension. But this ignorance grows more and more dangerous, as the world darkens around them, and only by knowledge of the secret can any be brought out of the looming darkness. The story follows several young people who share one thing: they can truly see, their eyes notice the real things and see what is and what is not. A mysterious and profound stranger known only as the Man in Brown comes into their lives, weaving with his riddles and words of wisdom a gradual but gigantic tapestry of hidden and secret meanings in the most common objects, always coming back to two things: what happened in the stars, and a lost and tremendous civilisation, nay a whole world and mythos, that has been forgotten, but must be re-found. Book 1 follows the journey of growing knowledge of the six youths as they follow his clues and riddles, until on the eerie mountain named Temple Fell he reveals his true name and the purpose for which he has called them: he is Arheled, and he has called them to walk upon the Road when it returns. Every hundred years it walks the earth, and this year, 2011, is the hundredth. Book 2 begins with their discovery of clues and riddles hidden in casual inscriptions, dates on buildings, cuts in the bedrock of a high hill, all leading them towards the great mystery that once haunted the Nine Hills of Winsted, hills whose very names are forgotten. As spring grows, so does peril: a man named Cornello is making strange moves, but is he even a man? Or is he something else, that walks as man? And who are the three sinister old ladies that pose as the landladies of one of the youths? Other things begin to manifest as well, as powers appear within each of the Children of the Road: the legend of the Wild Man of Winsted becomes all too terribly real, and Cornello reveals that he is a dragon in shape of man, and not just any dragon, but their Father. As summer draws on, enemies emerge and become manifest. The Witch of Winchester, a legend from Colonial days, turns out to be still alive, three hundred years old and turning local girls into witches. The Wild Man of Winsted walks the streets. Dragons come out of the woodwork. And the powers of the Children of the Road grow still greater, as an even more dreadful threat manifests itself beneath the earth: the arising of the Lord of Chaos himself, the source of all Evils, the cause of all destruction. And on Christmas Eve, at midnight, the Road will return.... Contents: Arheled Arheled: The Men in Brown Arheled: The Catalyst (available for sale only on Amazon.com) Arheled: The Roadsman (available for sale only on Amazon.com) Arheled: World's End, Volumes 1, 2 and 3: (only on Amazon.) THE DARK TOWER RETURNS: The Man in Black The Drawing Blain The High Places The Red Storm Shadowhome The Dark Tower RELATED WORKS: 2012: An Apocalypse Gun Control Navigation Contents:Arheled Characters(in progress) Mythos(in progress) Index (in progress) Songs (in progress) Connections(in progress) Places and Locations (in progress) Thingamajiggers and Objects of Power and Powerlessness(in progress) Latest activity Category:Browse